She will be loved
by AgathePotter
Summary: Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est une songfic... Sur Lily. Elle est triste... mais quelqu'un veille sur elle.


Aaahhh !!! Horreur et damnation ! Il m'a pris l'envie de relire ce OS, comme ça, sur un coup de tête… Et quelle n'a pas été ma surprise quand j'ai vu le paquet de fautes que j'avais faites ! Alors j'ai tenu à les corriger (d'ailleurs, un grand merci à Claire qui m'a filé un coup de main… Eh oui, c'est toujours dur de repérer ses propres fautes !)… Eh oui, je suis atteinte de perfectionnite aigue. Je n'ai pas touché à ce que j'avais écrit la première fois, j'ai laissé mes commentaires, j'ai simplement tout corrigé (du moins je l'espère).

J'en profite pour remercier les 397 personnes qui sont venues me lire la première fois (sérieux, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais autant de succès !), ainsi que les 10 qui m'ont mis une review.

Voilà ! Et bonne (re)lecture !

-

-oOo-

-

_Rating : K, je pense que ça devrait suffire…_

_Disclaimer : comme vous vous en doutez, tout est à JK Rowling sauf la chanson qui est à son compositeur (j'ai la flemme de chercher qui c'est…), et rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée de ce OS…_

_Mot de l'auteur : Eh oui, encore un OS ! Normalement, je devais publier d'abord une autre fic, mais celle-là m'est tombée dessus d'un seul coup alors j'ai décidé de l'écrire avant d'oublier… Ce coup-ci, je ne l'ai fait lire à personne avant. A vous de me dire si j'aurais mieux fait de le faire lire d'abord par mon frère. Je voudrais dire à Melinda Potauxroses, à ombeline et à Witchia, mes grandes amies qui me pressent d'écrire, merci de me soutenir les filles ! Avec une mention spéciale pour ombeline dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui, alors : bon anniversaire ! Tu vois, tu l'as eue ta surprise, j'espère qu'elle te fait plaisir !_

_A lire : Je ne me suis pas amusée à décrire en détail les personnages, vous les connaissez à force…_

(g) : point de vue général

(L) : pensées de Lily

(J) : pensées de James

(sL) : souvenirs de Lily

-

**She will be loved**

-

(g) Nous sommes dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. La pièce est pratiquement vide malgré le fait que les cours de la journée soient terminés. Mais cela s'explique facilement : il fait exceptionnellement beau et chaud pour un après-midi du mois de mars à Poudlard. Parmi les personnes qui ont préféré rester à l'intérieur, on peut reconnaître quelques têtes qui ne nous sont pas inconnues. Lily Evans, élève de septième année et préfète-en-chef de son état, se tient debout face à une fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide et semble être à fleur de peau. Un peu plus loin, on peut voir les quatre Maraudeurs, de septième année également, qui discutent de choses et d'autres pour passer le temps. Ils sont affalés dans des fauteuils tournés face à la cheminée où crépite un bon feu malgré la tiédeur de la saison. N'importe qui se serait étonné de voir une cheminée crépitante par de telles températures, mais les élèves de Gryffondor mettent un point d'honneur à ce que le brasier y soit toujours allumé, cela pour renforcer leur réputation de personnes chaleureuses.

Au départ, les garçons s'étaient préparés pour aller dehors, mais en descendant de leur dortoir leurs quatre regards s'étaient posés sur leur préfète-en-chef. Ils avaient senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune fille semblait se perdre dans ses tristes pensées, mais là... Ca leur avait semblé différent, son trouble leur semblait beaucoup plus grave que toutes les fois d'avant. Alors, d'un commun accord, les jeunes hommes avaient décidé de rester dans la Salle Commune pour garder un oeil sur elle et peut-être lui venir en aide si la situation empirait. Enfin, c'était surtout James qui avait voulu la surveiller... Les trois autres, en bons amis, avaient compris ses intentions et lui avaient proposé de s'installer dans leurs fauteuils de prédilection.

C'est ainsi que l'on peut voir une Lily tremblotante et perdue dans ses pensées face à sa fenêtre, et au centre, quatre jeunes hommes parlant de choses et d'autres, dont un lançant régulièrement des regards inquiets à celle qui ne quittait jamais ses pensées.

.  
(L) J'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus, je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs... Pourquoi tout cela m'arrive-t-il à moi ? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter pareilles tortures ? Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas assez forte pour surmonter tout ça ? Ai-je vraiment ma place dans la maison des courageux ?...

.  
(J) Ça ne va pas, ma Fleur de Lys a des soucis... Ça se voit comme un hippogriffe dans un troupeau de licornes... Elle est si triste, elle semble perdue et elle tremble... Oui, elle tremble, c'est très léger, comme si elle essayait de le dissimuler... Mais elle ne peut rien me cacher à moi, je la connais par coeur. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la mettre dans un état pareil ?

.  
(g) Oh oui, elle a des soucis... Elle revoit les pires moments de sa vie... Ces petits instants qui restent gravés en elle comme s'ils avaient été marqués au fer rouge dans son coeur, dans sa mémoire et au plus profond d'elle-même. Ces moments, elle n'a jamais pu les oublier, et s'ils disparaissent un instant de ses pensées, ça n'est que pour mieux revenir la hanter l'instant d'après. Elle n'est jamais en paix. Mais elle a appris à vivre avec, à souffrir en silence et à le dissimuler aux yeux de tous. Elle s'y est tellement habituée qu'il lui arrive d'être heureuse et de s'amuser avec ses amies. Cependant, certains jours elle n'arrive plus à contenir ses sombres pensées, et elle se trouve vite submergée, à les ruminer pendant des heures et des heures... Comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui...

.  
Beauty queen of only eighteen  
(Reine de beauté de seulement dix-huit ans)

She had some trouble with herself  
(Elle avait quelques problèmes avec elle-même)

He was always there to help her  
(Il était toujours là pour l'aider)

She always belonged to someone else  
(Elle a toujours appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre)

.  
(sL) Une succession d'images, de scénettes se mettent à défiler. On y voit toujours cette même petite fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts émeraude, ainsi qu'une autre, un peu plus âgée, blonde aux yeux bleus. Au fil des images, ces deux fillettes grandissent, de 2 et 4 ans, elles semblent ensuite en avoir 3 et 5, puis 4 et 6... Parfois, d'autres personnes viennent s'ajouter à ces deux-là : quelquefois des adultes, souvent d'autres enfants. Mais il y a une chose qui ne change pas, d'une histoire à l'autre : la plus grande martyrise et terroriste toujours la plus petite. Une fois la blonde tire les cheveux de la rousse, une autre fois elle lui casse un jouet, encore une autre elle l'insulte par des mots tous plus affreux les uns que les autres... Parfois la plus grande est seule pour embêter la plus petite, parfois elle ne l'est pas. Parfois la plus grande se fait prendre et les adultes la grondent, parfois pas. Mais c'est déjà trop tard pour l'autre fillette, le mal est fait. Elle se demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour que sa soeur la déteste autant...

.  
(J) ... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a mise dans cet état ? Les ASPIC peut-être ? On approche tout doucement de la fin de l'année et elle veut tellement les réussir... Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Je l'ai entendue dire une fois qu'il n'y a rien de plus stimulant que des examens pour se mettre à travailler. En plus, c'est l'une des meilleurs élèves et les professeurs l'adorent. Donc ça ne peut pas être ça. Les ASPIC pourraient la stresser un peu, mais pas comme ça. Alors c'est quoi le problème ?... Ou si le problème n'était pas quoi, mais qui ?

.  
I drove for miles and miles  
(J'ai conduit pendant des kilomètres et des kilomètres)

And wound up at your door  
(Et j'ai fini à ta porte)

I've had you so many times but somehow  
(Je t'ai eue tant de fois mais d'une manière ou d'une autre)

I want more  
(Je veux plus)

.  
(sL) Nouvelle succession de scénettes, mais cette fois-ci la blonde n'est plus un personnage récurrent et la rousse semble avoir vieilli. Elle est désormais en âge d'aller à l'école primaire, et c'est d'ailleurs là-bas que la plupart des petits films nous emmènent. Elle est toujours avec des enfants de son âge, ou plutôt... elle ne l'est pas. Tous semblent vouloir l'éviter à tout prix, la fuir même, aucun n'est là pour être son ami. Ils la mettent à l'écart car ils la trouvent bizarre... Bizarre : c'est un mot qui revient tellement souvent quand on parle d'elle qu'il lui est désormais associé. Dès qu'un groupe d'enfants s'approche de cette petite fille rousse, qui semble pourtant tout à fait charmante malgré toute la misère qu'elle ressent à être mise à l'écart, ce n'est que pour l'enfoncer un peu plus, lui faire comprendre qu'elle est toute seule, qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue dans leurs jeux, qu'elle est trop « bizarre »... Et ils s'en vont en rigolant, bien contents d'avoir encore une fois eu le dessus, laissant derrière eux une petite fille au bord des larmes dont le coeur se déchire de plus en plus et au désespoir de plus en plus grand.

.  
(J) ... QUI ? QUI a OSE la mettre dans un état pareil ? Si je le retrouve, il va passer un sale quart d'heure... Même si c'est une fille ! J'ai toujours trouvé ça lâche de frapper une fille, mais là je n'hésiterai pas. C'est pas humain de faire pleurer mon ange... Elle est tellement belle quand elle sourit... Pourquoi vouloir la faire pleurer ?

.  
I don't mind spending everyday  
(Je m'en moque de passer du temps tous les jours)

Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
(Dehors au coin de ta rue sous la pluie torrentielle)

Look for the girl with the broken smile  
(A regarder la fille au sourire brisé)

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
(Lui demander si elle veut rester un peu)

And she will be loved  
(Et elle sera aimée)

She will be loved  
(Elle sera aimée)

(sL) Ce coup-ci, une seule scénette, un seul film. La petite fille rousse a encore grandi. Elle a désormais 11 ans et elle est chez elle car c'est les grandes vacances. L'espoir semble tout doucement renaître en elle : l'année prochaine elle rentrera au collège, une chance lui est offerte de se faire des amis et de laisser derrière elle ses oripeaux de « fille bizarre » et de dévoiler enfin son coeur d'or...

La journée vient à peine de commencer et toute la famille se trouve autour de la table pour commencer son petit-déjeuner. C'est un début de journée d'été comme tous les autres, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se mette à frapper à la fenêtre de la cuisine. En y regardant de plus près, on s'aperçoit qu'un hibou grand duc est posé devant la fenêtre et que c'est lui qui produit ces petits bruits secs avec son bec. La famille se regarde d'un air étonné, et l'aînée se met à observer sa cadette d'un air suspicieux pendant que le père va ouvrir la fenêtre pour savoir ce qu'il en est. C'est une lettre de Poudlard. Pour Lily. Elle l'a enfin son explication sur sa différence. Pour les parents, leur petite fille vient de se transformer en quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Et pour la soeur, La Bizarre est devenue un monstre... Elle ne se gêne d'ailleurs pas pour le lui dire, malgré le regard outré des deux adultes. Et la petite fille se retrouve encore une fois le coeur brisé à cause de sa différence... et à cause de la bêtise humaine, mais ça, elle est trop bonne pour s'en rendre compte.

S'en suit maintenant toute une succession d'images, avec toujours les deux sœurs comme seuls protagonistes et où toujours les mêmes paroles sont prononcées. Elles viennent toutes de l'aînée qui répète inlassablement, comme un vieux disque rayé, les mêmes insultes, celle revenant le plus souvent étant : « espèce de monstre ». Les images se mettent à aller de plus en plus vite, et seul le mot « monstre » hurlé par la voix haut perchée de la blonde se fait entendre, donnant peu à peu le tournis.

.  
(J) ... Elle semble aller encore plus mal que tout à l'heure, ses tremblements sont plus perceptibles... Et si c'était un gars qui était responsable de son état ? C'est qui le type avec qui elle sortait ? Que j'apprenne qui c'est et je te jure qu'il passera un mauvais moment, foi de James Potter ! Déjà que d'ordinaire je n'aime pas qu'un gars la drague vertement et je lui fais bien sentir pour qu'il ne recommence pas, mais alors là... Si c'est un gars, je peux te dire qu'il va le sentir passer ! A tel point que même Pomfresh ne pourra pas le remettre sur pied !

.  
Tap on my window, knock on my door  
(Tape à ma fenêtre, frappe à ma porte)

I want to make you feel beautiful  
(Je veux te faire sentir belle)

I know I tend to get so insecure  
(Je sais que j'ai tendance à devenir si peu sûr)

It doesn't matter anymore  
(Ca n'a plus d'importance)

.  
(sL) Nouvelle série d'histoires, nouveaux décors... La jeune rousse est enfin dans son monde, le monde des gens aussi bizarres qu'elle, le monde des sorciers. Mais encore une fois elle est toute seule dans son coin. Elle est trop timide, et puis... elle ne sait pas comment se faire des amis. Personne n'a jamais été vers elle avec de bonnes intentions à son égard, personne ne lui a jamais appris. Alors elle reste à l'écart et elle observe. Ça, elle sait le faire. Beaucoup ont l'air de se connaître de longue date. Ils ont toujours vécu dans ce monde. La voilà de nouveau écartée, elle qui a vécu dans le monde « normal » et qui ne comprend absolument pas ce que veulent dire les mots « Quidditch », « Auror », « Patacitrouille » ou encore « transplaner »... Bien sûr, qu'elle n'est pas la seule à ne rien connaître de la magie, mais elle n'ose pas aller vers les autres et ceux-là semblent ne pas vouloir s'intéresser à elle... Il lui faudra encore plusieurs jours pour prendre ses marques et enfin commencer à se faire des amis, mais en attendant elle se désespère, se disant que même dans un endroit où personne ne la connaît, sa solitude ne veut pas la lâcher...

.  
(J) ... Ou si ça tombe, c'est encore ces satanés Serpentard qui se sont moqués d'elle... Ils ont encore dû la traiter de Sang-de-bourbe et lui sortir leur tas d'inepties dans le même genre, de toute manière c'est tout ce qu'ils savent dire. Mais pourquoi se seraient-ils arrêtés à lui balancer des insultes ? Ils lui ont sans doute fait une blague de leur cru, ils lui ont peut-être même fait du mal en lui balançant des sorts... Ils en ont rien à faire qu'elle soit préfète-en-chef, tout ce qu'ils voient c'est que ses parents sont moldus. Et j'ai pas été là pour la protéger... Je hais les Serpentard !

.  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
(Ce n'est pas tout le temps arcs-en-ciel et papillons) **(1)**

It's compromise that moves us along  
(Ce sont des compromis qui nous font avancer)

My heart is full and my door's always open  
(Mon coeur est rempli et ma porte est toujours ouverte)

You can come anytime you want  
(Tu peux venir quand tu veux)

.  
(sL) Quelques jours ont passé. La jeune fille rousse s'est enfin fait des amis. Elle a commencé à perdre sa timidité et ne se laisse plus marcher sur les pieds. Elle est toujours aussi gentille et n'hésite pas à mettre son savoir au service des autres. Malgré tout, certaines personnes continuent à la regarder de haut, de leur air dédaigneux. Mais elle n'y prête pas attention, elle est habituée maintenant à être considérée comme une moins que rien... Le plus dur à supporter pour elle, se sont ces insultes tranchantes que ces personnes lui jettent à la figure et qui tombent sur elle comme un couperet... Là encore, une sort du lot plus régulièrement que les autres : « Sang-de-bourbe »... Là encore, cette insulte est répétée plusieurs fois, de plus en plus vite, et les images défilent de plus en plus rapidement, semblant aller à l'infini...

.  
(J) ... Ou si ça tombe, je me trompe complètement. Elle a peut-être perdu quelqu'un dans son entourage. Quelqu'un à qui elle tenait beaucoup... Un ami ou dans la famille, ou peut-être même un animal de compagnie qu'elle n'avait pas pu emmener ici. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premier ? Je sais bien que la mort fait partie de la vie, mais c'est tellement difficile de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime...

.  
I don't mind spending everyday  
(Je m'en moque de passer du temps tous les jours)

Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
(Dehors au coin de ta rue sous la pluie torrentielle)

Look for the girl with the broken smile  
(A regarder la fille au sourire brisé)

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
(Lui demander si elle veut rester un peu)

And she will be loved  
(Et elle sera aimée)

And she will be loved  
(Et elle sera aimée)

And she will be loved  
(Et elle sera aimée)

And she will be loved  
(Et elle sera aimée)

.  
(sL) Encore une série de scénettes. La fillette aux cheveux roux a bien grandi, elle est devenue une charmante jeune fille qui attire bien des regards. Mais il y en a un qu'elle se serait bien gardée d'attirer : celui d'un jeune garçon de son âge qui ne cesse de la poursuivre de ses assiduités. Il a les cheveux bruns en bataille dans lesquelles il ne cesse de passer sa main, les yeux couleur chocolat et un sourire tantôt moqueur, tantôt charmeur scotché au visage. Il a déjà eu un grand nombre de petites amies à son actif malgré son jeune âge et il ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin... Alors pourquoi s'acharner sur elle ? Elle lui a pourtant déjà expliqué plusieurs fois qu'il ne l'intéressait pas, mais il continue toujours...

Au départ ça la faisait sourire, toutes ces demandes rien que pour elle qui se trouvait plutôt banale. Puis c'est devenu un fardeau... Elle n'avait jamais la paix, les demandes étaient de plus en plus incessantes, de plus en plus impromptues. Le garçon testait toutes les méthodes possibles et inimaginables, allant de la supplication au chantage tout en frôlant le harcèlement. A force de la poursuivre de ses ardeurs, il a réussi à la faire sortir de ses gonds. A partir de là, sa seule présence dans la même pièce que la jeune fille faisait peu à peu perdre à la demoiselle, pourtant d'ordinaire si calme, tout son sang-froid et elle se mettait à lui crier dessus, parfois sans raison valable. Mais le garçon ne se décourageait pas, et les demandes continuaient. On peut d'ailleurs les entendre, le rythme des mots prononcés augmentant de plus en plus pour arriver à une cadence infernale, telle qu'on ne comprend même plus ce qui est prononcé et la sensation de tournis qui avait disparu tout à l'heure réapparaît.

.  
(J) ... Ou alors personne n'est encore mort mais elle a peur que ça arrive. Avec la guerre qui depuis quelques années déchire le monde de la magie, c'est compréhensible. Et comme Voldemort veut exterminer ou réduire en esclavage tous les Moldus et les sorciers de sang « impur »... Sa famille risque gros. Tout comme elle, d'ailleurs. Mais tant qu'on est à Poudlard, on ne risque rien. Voldemort n'osera jamais venir ici tant que Dumbledore y sera. Mais la fin de l'année approche, et l'année prochaine nous ne reviendrons pas... C'est peut-être ça qui lui fait peur, elle a compris que bientôt elle quittera cette sécurité et qu'elle devra affronter ce monde extérieur qui sera loin d'être tendre avec elle...

.  
I know where you hide  
(Je sais où tu te caches)

Alone in your car  
(Seule dans ta voiture)

Know all of the things that make you who you are   
(Je connais toutes les choses qui font de toi ce que tu es)

I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
(Je sais qu'au revoir ne veut rien dire du tout)

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
(Elle revient et me supplie de la rattraper à chaque fois qu'elle tombe)

.  
(sL) Une nouvelle série de petits films débute. Au départ ce ne sont que des discussions entre amis. On y fait part de quelques morts suspectes chez les Moldus qui sont à n'en pas douter à attribuer à un sorcier. Puis le cercle d'amis s'agrandit et les discussions se précisent. C'est en fait un mage noir du nom de Voldemort qui est responsable de ça. Il sévit depuis quelques années, d'abord dans l'ombre pour finir par ne même plus se cacher. Il tente de rallier à lui tous les sorciers de sang pur et déjà quelques-unes des plus grandes familles le soutiennent. Il prône la supériorité des Sangs Purs sur les Sangs Mêlés et les Moldus, et tue ces derniers pour mieux faire passer ses idées.

La jeune rousse, étant de parents moldus, a peur. Comme tous ses amis qui sont dans son cas. Bien sûr elle a peur pour elle, si ce mage noir arrive au pouvoir son avenir s'assombrira à coup sûr. Enfin, si elle en a un, d'avenir. Mais elle a surtout peur pour sa famille. Eux n'ont aucun moyen de se défendre contre cette menace et font partie de ceux qui ont le plus de risques d'être attaqués. Mais elle ne peut rien faire pour eux et elle attend chaque jour de leurs nouvelles pour pouvoir se rassurer. Elle s'est même abonnée à la Gazette du Sorcier pour être plus au courant de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Mais ce qu'elle y trouve est loin de la rassurer. Les meurtres se multiplient et sont de plus en plus violents. Il paraîtrait même qu'ils se mettent désormais à torturer leurs victimes avant de les tuer. Et cela juste pour le plaisir... Et une succession d'articles de journaux relatant les crimes de Voldemort et de ses hommes se mettent à défiler, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite comme pour montrer l'ascension de la violence avec le temps, passant de un meurtre par semaine à plusieurs par jour...

.  
(J) ... Ou si ça n'était rien de tout ça ? Et si elle était tout simplement malade ? Elle a peut-être pris froid en allant dehors ou dans une pièce mal chauffée... Ca expliquerait ces légers tremblement qui la parcourent et le fait qu'elle soit restée ici plutôt que d'aller dehors. Et ça expliquerait aussi son regard perdu dans le vague, quand on est malade le cerveau marche souvent au ralenti et on semble dans la lune. Dans ce cas, elle ferait bien d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh, cette femme est capable de soigner pratiquement tout ! Elle lui donnerait la potion appropriée et je suis sûr qu'une heure après, sa maladie ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Mais la connaissant, elle est trop fière pour aller voir l'infirmière pour si peu. Elle s'en voudrait de la déranger pour des « broutilles ». Ah, on la changera pas...

.  
Tap on my window, knock on my door  
(Tape à ma fenêtre, frappe à ma porte)

I want to make you feel beautiful  
(Je veux te faire sentir belle)

.  
(sL) Encore de nouvelles scénettes. La jeune fille rousse a encore grandi, elle a maintenant dépassé les 15 ans. Ce coup-ci, ce sont des jeunes filles qui se mettent sur son dos. Le jeune homme qui la poursuivait de ses ardeurs il n'y a encore pas si longtemps que ça a fini par se lasser et la laisser tranquille. Mais en même temps il a décidé d'arrêter de draguer les autres filles et ne veut sortir avec aucune d'entre elles. Ces demoiselles en ont donc conclu que si le garçon ne voulait plus d'elles c'était de la faute de la jeune rousse. Alors dès que la jeune fille se retrouve seule avec elles, elles le lui font payer bien chèrement.

Elles se mettent à lui lancer des répliques bien cinglantes ainsi que des insultes, mais parfois tout cela va plus loin... Elle ne la rouent pas de coups, oh non... Elles ont bien compris que si le jeune homme ou un de ses amis l'apprenaient cela les mettrait dans une rage folle et ils leur feraient amèrement regretter ce qu'elles lui avaient fait subir. Voilà pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elles s'attaquent à elle, elles font attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne dans les environs et à ne laisser surtout aucune trace. La jeune fille a plusieurs fois retrouvé ses affaires sens dessus dessous alors qu'elle rentrait dans son dortoir. Mais ce que préfèrent ses persécutrices, c'est quand même l'insulter, lui débiter toute la haine qu'elles ont en elles, se moquant totalement de la profonde détresse que cela fait naître en leur victime...

.  
(J) ... Ou alors ça n'est rien de tout ça, c'est quelque chose auquel je n'ai pas pensé... Mais quoi ? Franchement, je ne vois pas. J'ai beau me triturer les méninges, non, je ne trouve pas... Et comment se fait-il que ses amies ne soient pas là ? Elles pourraient au moins la soutenir, la consoler... Enfin, je ne sais pas moi ! Au moins être là pour l'aider, pour ne pas la laisser seule, et faire qu'elle aille mieux ! Elle semble toujours si heureuse quand elle est avec ses amies... Il n'y a d'ailleurs qu'avec elles que je la vois sourire... Ah, si seulement cet air triste pouvait enfin quitter son visage pour être remplacé par un sourire... Ou non, même pas, je ne suis pas aussi exigeant que ça : si seulement son esprit et son coeur pouvaient redevenir plus sereins...

.  
I don't mind spending everyday  
(Je m'en moque de passer du temps tous les jours)

Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
(Dehors au coin de ta rue sous la pluie torrentielle)

Look for the girl with the broken smile  
(A regarder la fille au sourire brisé)

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
(Lui demander si elle veut rester un peu)

And she will be loved  
(Et elle sera aimée)

And she will be loved  
(Et elle sera aimée)

And she will be loved  
(Et elle sera aimée)

And she will be loved  
(Et elle sera aimée)

.  
(g) Pour l'instant elle toute seule dans son coin, elle revit les pires moments de sa vie. Elle ne le sait pas, mais quelqu'un veille sur elle, quelqu'un pour qui elle est tout, quelqu'un qui ferait tout pour elle...

.  
(J) Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver pour que tu sois comme ça ? Si seulement je savais... Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour le savoir... Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être t'aider ?

.  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye   
(S'il te plait ne te donne pas autant de mal pour dire au revoir)

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
(S'il te plait ne te donne pas autant de mal pour dire au revoir)

.  
(J) En tout cas, merci les gars d'avoir compris que je voulais rester là... Merci aussi de rester avec moi et de me tenir compagnie. Ca me fait du bien de me sentir soutenu. Je n'aime pas la voir malheureuse, et vous non plus, je le lis dans vos regards. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle...

.  
I don't mind spending everyday  
(Je m'en moque de passer du temps tous les jours)

Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
(Dehors au coin de ta rue sous la pluie torrentielle)

.  
(J) Ne t'en fais pas ma Lily, quoi qu'il t'arrive tu pourras toujours compter sur moi et les autres Maraudeurs. Malgré tout le mal que tu penses de moi et malgré tout ce que tu pourras me dire ou me faire, je serai toujours là pour toi, pour te protéger... Je serais prêt à tout pour toi, même si tu n'y crois pas et que tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime assez pour nous deux...

.  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye   
(S'il te plait ne te donne pas autant de mal pour dire au revoir)

.  
(g) Aujourd'hui elle souffre, mais elle sera heureuse... Oh oui elle le sera, l'avenir lui prépare une belle vie remplie de joie. Sa vie sera peut-être courte mais un grand bonheur l'attend, tellement grand qu'un détail tel qu'une mort avant l'heure n'aura aucune importance et qu'il l'emportera sur la mort.

La jeune fille rousse et son brun aux yeux chocolat s'éteindront bien trop tôt, telles les étoiles qui disparaissent après une courte durée de vie pour avoir trop brillé dans cette obscurité qui baigne l'univers...

-

_FIN_

-

**(1)** C'est une expression anglaise qui correspond chez nous à : « Le soleil n'est pas toujours au beau fixe »

.  
_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Perso, j'étais assez fière de moi quand j'ai fini… Il ne me manque plus que votre avis pour savoir si je suis totalement à côté de la plaque… Une p'tite review ?_


End file.
